Weirdos
by Lillyfan123
Summary: What happens when rumors go around south park. Fluff warning. Couples are KyBe, Stendy, Kizzy, mention of Token/Tweek and Bebe/Wendy friendship. Rated for laungage and *UPDATE* Due to request, second chapter has an extention of the love scene. LEMON R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own south park.

There are bound to be spelling errors and what not; please deal with them. I'm sorry they are there but i tried.

* * *

Weirdos

Their relationship was...weird. It was genuinely odd, but in a good way. Kyle wasn't quiet sure about this game they played, but he knew he liked it. Scratch that comment, he adored it. Kyle simply didn't understand it.

Bebe was the most beautiful and the most sought after girl in South Park. Her looks were elegant and soft. Large light blue eyes graced her visage, accompanied by long, black eye lashes. Her nose was small and her chin was round; in addition, she was graced with clear, pail skin. Her hair was shorter that it was when she was a child, and fell in smooth ringlets to her petite shoulders. Her breasts were more than just healthy; however, she usually wore a tight sports bra over them; it was well known that she detested them.

Regardless of what she thought, Kyle loved every part of her. Not just her outward appearance, but her inner as well. She was voted funniest girl in school their freshman year (she had developed quite a sense of humor after her parents got divorced; no one knew why she did...), she was a 'B' student, and had a certain freshness about her that was pleasant to be around...but she was not without her faults.

Bebe was well known around to school for being a whore. Rumors circulated how many guys she'd slept with that week and how short her new skirt was. Even though Bebe had never had sex, or been unfaithful, she had dated many guys. Her low self esteem was most likely the reason for this. But Kyle didn't mind. Besides, he had faults as well.

Kyle was the epitome of nerd. Even though he was quite handsome with dark, curly, auburn hair; deep, violet eyes; and a tall, lean build, he had a horrible habit of word vomit and shyness. He didn't talk to many people out side of his circle of friends.

But the people that really knew him knew that Kyle was sensitive and kind, not to mention generous (for a Jew). People that didn't know him knew he was brilliant. Therefore, as a way to make money, he began his tutoring business.

This is where he is now.

Kyle ran his dark eyes over the girl's form. He was hoping, no, preying, that Bebe would be too immersed in the algebra problem to notice. Kyle examined her small, pink tongue pursed threw her plush, light lips in concentration. He moved down her slender neck and thought about how badly he wanted to kiss every inch of it. How badly he _wanted_ her.

Now it was said that Bebe was a 'B' student. This is the case, if you make one exception; algebra. She was bound to make a 'D' in the class if she didn't improve. Bebe knew she wanted her Kyle to teach her. She didn't talk with him much in school; however, he was the first person she called after school, and the only person she could talk to until three in the morning.... and the only person she could make out with without the hinder of reproductions...

Kyle's mind was not on algebra, but rather stuck on last Wednesday night...

_"Bebe..." Kyle groaned as she bit onto him. Bebe whimpered and slowly pressed her hips against his, eliciting another groan from him. Bebe pulled away from his flesh for momentarily stare at the pink spot she had made on him. He belonged to her...and that proved it. _

_Bebe moved up and pressed her lips against his...something Kyle al-to-eagerly jumped at. Kyle ran his tongue against hers and she pulled away again. Kyle pouted playfully._

_The blonde girl whispered, "Is the student misbehaving?"_

_Kyle turned beat red. It was amazing at how flustered he got around her. She giggled and leaned back down, giving Kyle that he wanted. She darted her tongue into his mouth without a second thought, taking charge. Kyle grabbed hold of her and held her closer, feeling every inch of her body. He knew she'd taken her bra off before she had come over. Just to tease him._

_She had made him promise that he would never get stronger feelings for her....he couldn't promise. But he did anyway._

"Kyle!"

Kyle blinked and saw Bebe yet again, her hair in its pony tail, her tight red spaghetti strap hugging her every curve, and her grey sweat pants. He had gotten _way_ too caught up in his flashback.

Bebe gave his a sweet smile and reached over, brushing some of his red curls out of his face. Kyle looked down, attempting to keep an emotionless. She gave him an odd look before smiling and looking back at her paper.

"Is the answer -x?" Bebe asked simply.

"Yes....it is!" Kyle said, attempting to act brilliant. He smiled and closed the book. He looked at her and reached over, stroking her curls in much the same manner she had been stroking him just moments earlier. His face was still stern as she adopted a sleepy yet seductive expression. The kind she always got at about this time in their tutoring session.

"I think that's enough for tonight..." Kyle said after and eternity of silence. Bebe got out of her seat and sat on Kyle's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her sent wafted threw his nostrils and Kyle almost lost it. He buried his nose into her neck and breathed it in, desperate to fuck her at that very moment.

It may be important to mention that Kyle had never fucked his beautiful friend, Bebe. Kyle wouldn't take advantage of a girl like that, not that he did want to. Kyle wanted nothing more that to throw Bebe onto his bed and make her screa-

"Kyle..." Bebe whispered. "I feel that..." She wriggled her hips and blushed deeply, not used to him getting so turned on that quickly. Kyle gasped softly, feeling the warmth of her core and the friction of her movements against his…_area_.

She blushed deeper. "Do you want me, Kyle...?" Kyle looked at her. He _really_ looked at her. He saw details he hadn't noticed before. Things like the few small freckles on the bridge of her nose or the way her eyes were several different shades of blues and greens; around the pupil they were a bright, nearly chartreuse color, eventually spanning out to an indigo hue around the edges. Kyle also saw how her blush went all the way to her ears and that her breathing was becoming slightly heavier.

He wasn't sure how to react. His heart had started racing at an ungodly pace. Perhaps he could avoid the question. Kyle held her closer, kissing her neck, trying to avoid the question. "Do you...?" She pressed.

"You're a virgin." Kyle said flatly.

"So are you. But that's not what I asked. Do you want to fuck me? Do you want me on your bed right now?" Her voice got softer as she continued on and Kyle's heart thumped faster. Kyle did want her. He wanted her more than he had wanted anything in his entire life.

"I'm not going to take advantage of you, Bebe..." Kyle said. He looked away, his face crimson. Bebe pressed her forehead against his and smiled wide. Kyle saw this and raised an eye brow.

'_How could she be smiling like that now? This is a very serious and tender moment between star-crossed lovers and what not.' _Kyle thought, watching her grin.

Then, he found himself smiling too.

"I want you to...you're my best friend...I want this..."

* * *

_There was a certain urgency in their actions now. Kyle had her propped against the wall, her thighs held tightly in his hands, her legs wrapped around his waist. Bebe held onto him as she devoured his lips, breathlessly. Kyle moaned softly into her mouth as both their tongue were laced in a dance._

_"Bebe..."_

_"On...the bed...please..." Bebe panted, pressing her lips back against his__. __Kyle held her tight and stumbled over to the bed. He gently pushed her onto the bed and followed shortly in suit, rushing to remove his shirt before settling on top of her. Bebe shivered as Kyle's hand ran agonizingly slowly down her sides and under her tank top. _

_This was farther then they had ever been with anyone._

_His fingers against her skin were simply driving her mad. Everywhere he touched he left a trail of goose bumps. Bebe had never had a thrill like this before. It was almost like a roller costar; they were on the slow climb up the steep track before plunging down into the abyss while leaving all cares aside._

_Kyle at last removed her tank top and Bebe was exposed to the cool air. For a moment, the boy was motionless. Her bosom was perfect; her soft breasts were slowly rising and falling as she breathed. Bebe was flushed a deep pink under his gaze. She had nothing to hide behind. Bebe was fully open to Kyle._

_Suddenly, the blonde gasped as both of Kyle's warm hands tenderly held her sensitive nubs. He ran his thumbs over her nipples and leaned down, gently kissing her neck._

_"Kyle..." Bebe's breathe was hastening, and Kyle felt as though he would explode at the sound of her voice. She was so needy for him._

_Bebe had no idea it could feel this way and this was just foreplay! Kyle was so gentle with her; his lips, his hands, and his eyes were all looking her over but making sure she felt wonderful._

_Kyle shuddered and rested his head in the crook of her neck. His face was on fire because of what he wanted. He felt his heart in his throat and he gulped it back down, hoping she wouldn't slap him, hoping he was going to do everything right, and hoping that he had been paying close attention to that porno at Cartman's house. His hand began to travel down her thin tummy and than inevitably into her sweat pants and underwear._

_Bebe's breathe caught and Kyle could feel her trembling. He kissed her neck softly, still hiding his face, and took the next move, parting her wet lips with his index and third finger, before slipping the middle digit into her sex. He preyed she liked it...because he certainly was enjoying himself. It was so awkward and strange and exciting and wonderful._

_Bebe bit her lip and let out an almost cat like squeak. Her body was heating as he plunged his finger in and out of her, attempting to go slow but also please her. His fingers were longer than hers and they stretched her. It felt so new, but also…so fucking good._

_He was starting to build her up. It was so different than when she had touched herself. Sure, that felt good, but not anywhere close to this. She had no idea what his next move would be. It was a mystery. _

_Kyle moaned something that fell mute on Bebe's ears. She was too engaged in their activity. Then, something surprising happened; a second finger was shoved into her sex. Bebe panted and clutched Kyle's hair, running her hand threw it. She parted her lips without noticing, and there may have been a little drool, but who was to care at this point. He hips were starting to buckle and she spread her legs wider for him; she was getting close._

_Kyle was so damn flustered he lost any strategy he had before planed out. All he could do was hide his face, muffle his small groans, and continue to unmercifully push his fingers into her._

_Bebe bit her lip, her eyes closing tightly. She reached up and grabbed the head bored of the bed with one hand, the other holding onto the back of Kyle's head. She could feel him breathe on her, his body against hers, his digits inside of her; it was all so much. Her legs were twitching slightly and her hips were moving on their own accorded. Her toes curled up and she threw head back, not knowing weather she was dying for it to end or dying for it not to end. Either way she opened her mouth and it was coming. She was cuming._

"_K-Kyle!" She gasped in an unusually high pitched voice. The spasms came and she clenched around his fingers. Bebe's body shook with her climax. It was unlike anything she had experienced in her whole life. Then the twitching and trembling slowly died and her whole body seemed to give in on itself. She fell against the mattress._

_It was over._

'_She's so cute…' he thought, watching her relax and catch her breath. It was not long before her eyes opened up to him, a smile forming. Bebe almost seemed to glow up at Kyle who, for one, thought this was the happiest he'd ever been; for the moment they were both still. _

_"Bebe..." Kyle said with neediness in his voice. Bebe rested her hands on his chest, assuming he was anxious to get back to what they were doing before. He did, after all, disserve a reward for how good he had made her feel, right? Right._

_Unbeknownst to Bebe, that was the last thing on his mind. He took her chin in his hand leaned in closer to her. His nose rested on hers, and his eyes closed. He opened his mouth._

_"I'm in love with you." _

_I'm in love with you...._

_love..._

Bebe Stevens opened her eyes back to the calendar. Six weeks and three days. That's how long it had been since her last period. Three weeks and six days. That's how long it had been since she had had sex for the very first time with her friend, Kyle Brovfloski. The boy that loved her....

She picked up her bright red cell phone and hit speed dial number one.

One ring came...

…than the next ring…

"Come on Wendy, pick it up!"

Three rings.

"Hey Bebe. What's up?" Wendy said, in her all too sweet voice. Bebe had to admit, she was a bit comforted by it. Wendy was, in fact, her best friend. She could ask her to do anything for her.

Bebe took a deep breathe.

"Wendy can you give me a ride to Wal-mart." Bebe couldn't hide the cracking in her voice, she had been crying. Bebe never thought she would ever need one of _those_ things; yet, here she was; Bebe was in dire need of a pregnancy test.

"Uh...of course Bebe, but why do you need to go so suddenly?" Wendy asked curiously. Bebe opened her mouth to blurt out the whole story as if it were a prime slice of gossip; however, she paused before getting a word out.

"I'll tell you when you get here. Oh, and maybe wear some sun glasses or a hat or trench coat so you don't attract any attention to us." Bebe said somewhat franticly, hoping that Wendy wouldn't question her. She did **not** want any people running into them from school. Most of her friends already thought she was a whore, and if someone saw her with a pregnancy test…her life would forevermore be a slut.

"Wh- nevermind. I'll try my best. Be there in thirty." Wendy said simply and hung up the phone. Bebe scrunched up her face as if she was very offended.

"Doesn't anyone say 'Bye' anymore?" Bebe asked herself as she walked over to her closet.

Bebe Stevens lived with her father who was a successful lawyer. Therefore, their house was unnecessarily huge, and Bebe's room just happened to have a walk in closet that connected from her bathroom and continued around the back of her room with another exit beside her bed. So, following Bebe's logic, she couldn't have a half empty closet, for it would throw off her chi, so she just had to fill it up with new clothes.

As for Bebe's mother...well, Bebe didn't talk much of her. She moved to Florida and remarried, and always sent her daughter a new article of brand name clothing for her birthday. But that's about the end of their relationship.

But we've digressed. Bebe began to dig threw her closet, finding a red wig she had worn one year for Halloween. She also found blue striped and knitted hat with a small bill and a blue green puff ball on top. She added pink glasses, a purple hoodie, and baggy jeans.

Once she dressed herself, she stuffed her beautiful, curly locks into the red wig, careful to make sure no blonde was showing, and put the hat over it. The glasses and bright red lip stick topped off the look.

"Perfect. Perfectly hideous."

The door bell made Bebe snap from her thoughts. She grabbed her usual purse from her bed and headed down stairs.

* * *

"You _slept_ with her!?" Stan blew up in Kyle's face. Kyle looked away ruefully and nodded. Stan frowned at his best friend, ashamed. "Man, I thought you knew how to keep it in your pants..."

Kyle sighed and his eye brows formed into that all too familiar 'V' shape. "Look, its Bebe, why do _you _care? And anyway...the actually _sex_ is not what I need to talk about..." Kyle's angry expression morphed into a sad one. His eyes fell and he looked as if he may cry.

Stan sighed. "It's just...Wendy is going to kill me...but I overreacted I guess...what did you really want to talk about?" The black haired boy placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I told her..." Kyle began, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets, "that I love her...and she said she loved me...and had always loved me. Than we..._did it_...and I walked her home and kissed her good night. But we haven't talked about it since...and I don't know if I should bring it up...or just...never talk about it again."

"What kind of kiss was it?" Stan asked, seemingly enthralled. Kyle raised his eye brows and gave him a strange look. Stan gave a toothy smile. "I promise this has something to do with it! Was it like this…?" Stan gave a small kiss to the air, "Or was it more like…" For this example, Stan opened his mouth and displayed what _might _have been a slightly eccentric looking kiss; his tongue sticking out and moving around in odd formations. "…like that."

Kyle was giving his friend the most discussed looking grimace that ever graced his face.

"No really!" Stan smirked.

"I suppose…" Kyle started, "That it wasn't either of them. But more like the second one."

Stan automatically looked bewildered. He put his hand to his chin. "Well that means she wasn't just fucking you because you were there. I don't know dude."

Kyle grit his teeth. "Not cool. Don't ever talk about her like that."

Stan smiled and gave a small chuckle. "It was just an observation. Look, the reason why she hasn't told you is probably something girly. Maybe she just wants you to confront her first. Or maybe she's building up the nerve. Or maybe, she just thinks it's an understood kinda thing. Like, you two love each other, but you're not going out, and there is nothing she can do about it."

"Oh! So maybe I should ask her to be my girlfriend." Kyle said, perking up with hopefulness.

Stan shrugged. "That would be one way to know. And you'd be killing two birds with one stone."

"You're right...I mean...Stan...I do love her more than anyone. I could see myself marrying her." Kyle looked up and leaned his head back, dreamily. Stan grinned and laughed.

"Now you're just starting to sound kinda gay, dude." Stan laughed. Kyle shot him a glare which made him shut up faster than her normally would. Just as he was given this cold stare, something crossed his mind. "Kyle. What was it like?"

"What was what like? The sex?" He asked, his cheeks heating just slightly. Stan nodded.

Kyle leaned back, trying to find the words. What was it like, really?

"It was...incredible. Like, as good as you think its going to feel, it feels even better than that." Kyle continued, "The details are difficult too recall...once we started it was all just a blur..." Kyle blushed, thinking about it. "I felt like we were one person the whole time, and she was so…" He coughed. "Never mind."

"How long was the actually fucking?" Stan asked with immense curiosity. Kyle looked away and frowned. That piece of information was going to get him ridiculed.

"About...three or four minutes..."

There was a moment of silence that was shortly followed with a roar of laughter.

Stan collapsed on his back, writhing in fits of chuckles. Kyle punched his leg, but Stan refused to control himself. Kyle could admit that it was a really short time period. It was important to keep in mind, though, that since Kyle's parents would have been home rather soon, they didn't have the time to make love until dawn anyway. Nevertheless, even if they had, Kyle was sure he wouldn't have been able to last much longer than he had, and Bebe did cum again with him.

Kyle fumed anyway, "Shut up! It's not like you know how hard it is to hold off when you're actually inside of a girl's cunt!"

Stan stopped laughing and sat back up in front of Kyle. "Maybe I should ask Wendy about it. Should I ask her about sex?"

Kyle looked sheepish, "I don't know dude...Wendy?"

"We've been dating for, practically, our whole lives. Maybe she'll want to!" Stan nodded. He was getting more than a little excited at the thought. Kyle shrugged.

"Than go for it. Just don't throw up on her." Kyle said, possibly just to make his best friend shut up about sex. It didn't work.

"Okay, first, I don't do than anymore and you know it. So did you and Bebe use a condom?" Stan asked. "I promise this is the last thing I'll say about it and after we can continue playing guitar hero."

"Uh. No we didn't use a condom. We didn't have one."

Stan's eyes widened. "What if she's pregnant with your kid, Kyle?"

Kyle froze. He hadn't really thought about her getting pregnant.

"Oh my god!" Kyle shouted, "I'm going to be a dad! My kid is going to be just like Kenny's brother! No!" He grabbed his Jew from and pulled, a few curly hairs coming off into his hands. "Stan, what if that's why she's avoiding me? She has missed her period or something, and she hates me for ruining her life!"

Stan leaned back and looked up at the sealing. "Chill. We don't know anything yet; I'm just saying that you should have used a condom."

Kyle shut his eyes. "No Stan, you don't understand! I cam inside of her! She could be..."

Stan raised his hand. Her grabbed onto his best friend's shoulders and shook him a bit. "Then you two could get it taken care of." He said flatly.

"You don't mean…the 'A' word." Kyle asked.

"I'm not going to say it." Stan said. "I'm only going to say that it rhymes with shmashortion. I think you should get a shmashortion at the shmashortion clinic." The dark haired bow furrowed his eyebrows. "But we don't know. So please just chill and ask her out first. She'll have to tell you if she really has a Kyle Jr. in her gut."

* * *

"Bebe, is that you?" Wendy asked her best friend as she hopped in the car. When Bebe had gone on about their clothes being odd, she hadn't taken Bebe very seriously. Bebe just nodded her head and tossed a piece of mango gum in her mouth. "Alright, so what are we going for this time?" Wendy inquired as she drove away from the Stevens house.

"I need pregnancy test." Bebe said quietly.

The car swerved.

"WHAT!?" Wendy screamed. Bebe hushed her friend, trying to get her to straighten out the car.

"It's probably nothing...I just need to be sure." Bebe told her friend who started to heal from the shock. "I slept with Kyle..." She explained. "That was nearly a month ago. Since my period is a couple weeks behind, I need to make sure that there isn't something inside me." Bebe rubbed her stomach, a discussed look on her face. "It would steel all my food!"

"Oh...well okay than..." Wendy said, sighing softly. Her voice was calm again.

"Wendy, I just told you a slept with Kyle Bravloski and you're acting shockingly cavalier." Bebe said with amusement in her voice.

"Well it's just that at least Kyle is respectable. So at least I know that he will stand by you and care for the baby. I instantly thought it was Clyde, to be honest. That asshole wouldn't even acknowledge you."

"Ew." Bebe said, sickeningly. "You're a twisted bitch, Wendy." Bebe glanced out of the window, her eye lids drooping. "The only person I could _ever_ sleep with is Kyle. I trust him."

Wendy blinked. "Is that why you slept with him? Just because you trust him, or that you have feeling for him?" Wendy raised her eyebrow. "I've never known you to even casually make out with people, much less have sex with them. You're not a whore Bebe and you know it, so why did you sleep with him?"

Bebe rested her head against the window and shut her eyes. She knew that she loved him. The way he made her feel. He gave her butterflies in her tummy when he stole glances at her in school. Bebe loved the way that if they ever sat together at lunch he would play with her feet and smile at her, lovingly. Guys had liked her before, but never with such passion as Kyle did. The attention made her feel wanted, but Kyle made her feel like herself.

"I don't know how I feel about him, Wendy…" Bebe muttered. She mentally slapped herself for being a dirty liar.

"I'm pretty sure I know how you feel about him." Wendy said simply, shifting her eyes to her friend for just a moment. "I'm positive that you have loved him since you were nine."

Bebe clenched her fists around her jeans. Why was her heart beating so fast? Was it really true that she was in love?

"Oh look at that! We're here." Bebe said, seeing Wal-mart come into view.

* * *

"And I was all like, no you didn't turd packer! Than I punched him in his balls and ran off laughing." Lizzy said proudly, flipping her bleach blonde hair. The tall red haired girl beside her glanced down with amusement.

"Cartman is going to kill your parents, Liz." Rebecca said, laughing. Lizzy frowned with worried, but it was soon replaced with a confident smile. "No he won't. He's too afraid of me!" The short blonde stated. "Hey, what did we come to Wal-mart or again?"

Rebecca sighed. She was almost positive that her best friend had ADD, but she guessed it was what made her herself. "We're here for some new lip gloss."

"That's it? We could have gone to CVS." Lizzy pouted in her usual fashion, knowing that Rebecca had avoided going there because Kenny, Lizzy's boyfriend, was working today. They would have been there for two hours talking, in Rebecca's defense.

As the two walked by the pharmacy, something caught Rebecca's eye. It was the Anime Smash Rocket purse that they sold for all of five minutes at the store in New York. She only knew one person who had one.

Bebe _Gets-Every-Guy-Rebecca-Has-Ever-Liked_ Stevens.

Guess what she was doing.

"Lizzy!" Rebecca grabbed her friends hand and pulled her fast to the other side of the wall so that Bebe and Wendy couldn't see them. Rebecca peeked her head around the corner so that she could spy on what they were doing.

"What are we doing, Red?" Lizzy asked, confused.

Red 'shushed her. "Bebe Stevens is buying a pregnancy test." The red head said a toothy grin showing on her face. Lizzy cocked her light brow.

"How is that our business?" Lizzy said with a worried look on her face. Everyone knew that her friend was a big gossip, and she could get herself in some trouble with his kind of information.

"That's the point!"

Meanwhile, unaware of the spies that were planning her annihilation, Bebe was busy trying to pick out a proper test. Her eyes were moving fast over the different brands.

"I should get more than one, right Wendy? They always say that. I'll get three." She decided, grabbing them up. "I'm going for the 'Instant Response', the 'Yes or No', and the 'Are You Knocked Up?'"

"Say Bebe, I was just thinking. How are you going to tell him?" Wendy asked. She had a serious look on her face. "What I mean to say is that you guys aren't even dating."

"Oh. What a slut." Rebecca whispered to herself. "She's not even dating this guy…"

Lizzy groaned. "Can we please go if we aren't buying lip gloss? I thought we were going to watch Mermaids this afternoon." She said, disappointingly. Suddenly, her phone started ringing. She squealed and whispered, "Its Kenny. I'll be over there!" She pointed and quickly dashed off. Rebecca hardly noticed that she had left.

"Kyle will understand." Bebe said, softly. "We'll figure it out, I just know it." She smiled softly.

"You almost look happy, Bebe." Wendy pointed out. Bebe blushed slightly and wiped the small smile from her face.

"I'm simply trying to make the worst out of a bad situation." She said as they both walked to the counter to pay.

Rebecca was about to jump with excitement. This would prove that Bebe was the biggest whore in school! She was carrying Kyle's lovechild. Nothing could get better than this.

"Oh this is awesome!" She pulled out her phone and dialed, making her way back over to Lizzy. The phone only rang once before a lightly nasally voice picked up.

"Yo."

"Hey Clyde, its Red! You'll never guess who I just saw buying a preggo test."

Bebe and Wendy were nearly to Wendy's house when Bebe finally spoke up over the tope forty with Ryan Cecrest.

"So you'll need to help me think of names." Bebe said, grinning. "Not lame names like John and Noah, either. We need awesome names; maybe we could find some with Jewish decent." Bebe said hopefully. "Kyle would like that."

"Bebe." Wendy gave her friend a crazy look once they pulled into her driveway. "You are excited, aren't you? Look, I don't know why you seem happy about all of this. You don't want to be a teenage mother. In addition, don't get your hopes up. You might not be with child." Wendy said before grabbing her friend's hand and looking at her sweetly with her almost golden eyes. "But if you happen to be, I think you would make a good mother, despite circumstances."

Bebe lunged at her friend and brought her into a tight huge. Wendy smiles and rested her head on her friend's shoulder. "I love you, you know that?" Bebe asked.

Wendt pulled away, smiling. She nodded. "Alright!" Bebe said in a determined voice. "It's time to pee!" She opened the door to find Wendy's parents giving her a weird look. Bebe blushed red and smiled, flustered at how stupid she was. "Uh…I really have to go." She quickly hurried up the stares.

Wendy sighed, watching Bebe go into her room. She than looked to her mother and handed her the car keys. "Thanks for letting me borrow the car, mom." Wendy smiled and leaned up, kissing her mother's cheek.

"It's not a problem, Wendy. Is Bebe alright? Did she get a hair cut? I swear I worry about her home life."

Wendy laughed sheepishly. "She's just not quite herself today mom." The brunet said while running upstairs. Upon getting to her room, she already saw Bebe sitting on her bed, the pregnancy test in hand. Her wig and hat were laying on the floor. She looked upset, her face fallen. She looked as though reality had finally set in. Tears were coming to her eyes.

"Oh Bebe…" Wendy walked over to her best friend, her hand covering her mouth. "Is it…?"

"It's…negative!" Bebe howled. Wendy's eyes widened and a smile came to her lips. She hugged her best friend tightly. Bebe was sobbing softly, but Wendy didn't seem to care.

"This is great, Bebe, you're not pregnant!" Wendy had never seemed so happy. She started jumping in place.

"This is not great. I was starting to warm up to the idea." Bebe stopped her tears, but still look dejected. "I really kind of wanted a little baby Kyle with red hair and big blue eyes." She kicked her legs up and down. "This morning I was upset because I thought I was pregnant; now I'm upset because I'm not."

"Oh Bebe…" Wendy giggled. "I know that, but this is for the best! You know you would have lost so many opportunities with a kid at this age." She petted her friend's head. Bebe sighed.

"I know your right. It's still just a little disappointing."

"I understand. Look, how about we watch a movie. We'll make it a girl's night. Are you up for it?" Wendy winked happily. Bebe smiled and nodded.

"I think it's just what I need."

After Bebe left that Sunday night, and the whole house was quiet, Wendy lay in her Bed, thinking about the events of the day. She didn't think that Bebe could actually be pregnant. God, she didn't even see her having sex. Even though everyone called her whore she really wasn't anywhere close. She had only kissed a few different guys ever, as far as Wendy knew. Compared to most girls, that was next to nothing.

'_I wonder if Stan wants to have sex…' _Wendy thought. The idea seemed almost foreign to her. Truth be told, she was on birth control, but not for sex! Just to regulate her period and reduce her acne.

However, that meant that if they _were_ to have sex, it would be safe. And Stan was certainly the only boy Wendy would want to ever have sex with. So what was stopping her?

"No! I refuse!" She whispered to herself. Pride would never allow her to give herself to a man. At least not until after they were married in the eyes of God.

Just than she heard her phone buzz softly; she opened it up and, sure enough, it was Stan. She smiled, forgetting her past thoughts. "Hey baby." She greeted him.

"Hey sexy." His voice sounded deeper than usual. Wendy didn't seem to notice, though. She began to play with her hair.

"So, it's pretty late for you to be calling on a school night." Wendy said.

"I needed to hear your voice." He whispered. Wendy cooed.

"That's so sweet."

"Also…" Stan started, "I want to talk to you about something." He said huskily. "I've been thinking a lot about it."

"What is it, baby. You can tell me anything." She stated with confidence. There was a long pause, followed by a deep breathe.

"I was just thinking about sex…how do you feel about it? We've been dating for years, and lately I've been wanting you so badly." Stan sighed. "I wish we could just _do it_."

"STAN!" Wendy retorted. "How dare you ask me that?" Wendy screamed, flushed." I don't want to have sex with you!"

There was a silence on the other end.

"Ugh, good bye Stan!" The offended girl finished, hanging up the phone angrily.

For the next hour Wendy's phone was ringing off the hook, however she put it on silent and ignored Stan's sorry voice mails. How could she not realize he was such a _pig_?

'_He has the right to ask. You were to hand on him.'_ Wendy's inner thoughts said, chiming in. Wendy beat them back forcefully.

"I am not having sex with Stan, and that's final."

* * *

Kyle walked into school that Monday prepared for a normal day.

He was in for a shock.

The first to attack were the boys. They all came over to Kyle and stuck to him like glue. Needless to say, Kyle was more than a little confused. Clyde grinned at him, raising his hand, blatantly asking for a high five.

"Way to go, man! You tapped that ass good!" Clyde said, nodding his head.

"Yea-yeah Kyle." Butters stuttered.

Suddenly, a fat arm snaked around Kyle's shoulders and Kyle groaned in pain. Cartman hugged him tightly, looking at everyone else in the group that surrounded Kyle.

"Ay! I never though you had it in you, Jew fag!" Cartman grinned as the boys all laughed. "How was it? Tell us all about how it felt being inside Bebe?"

Kyle froze. He couldn't believe what he just heard. They knew. They all knew. He frowned and franticly pushed his way out of the circle of boys. He had only one concern now and that was Bebe. How did they all know? He knew it wasn't Bebe that had told their secret. Maybe Stan had let the cat out of the bag? No, his best friend wouldn't do that.

"Jew! Get back here!" Cartman's voice was fading quickly as Kyle sprinted to Bebe's locker on the other side of the school. The trip there was horrific. Girls were waving and blowing kisses at him as the guys all screamed perverted phrases and hurrahs for him.

When he at last got to her locker he stopped dead in his tracks.

The first thing he noticed was a roar of laughter from everyone on the hall. Never had he head such a commotion in his life.

Second, he saw the posters all along the lockers. On them were crude drawings of Bebe with a protruding belly and extremely over sized boobs.

At last, he found Bebe betwixt all the clutter. From the looks of it, she had just opened her locker, and apparently out pored many pregnancy tests and baby bottles which now were scattered all around her.

Kyle walked up to Bebe, and when she turned to him, her expression nearly killed him. Her eye liner was smeared around her eyes, tear stains covering her face. Her cheeks were pink. She looked so defeated. He'd never seen her quite so helpless.

"How do you like the gifts, Bebe?"

Both Kyle and Bebe turned around to see Rebecca smiling cunningly. Kyle scowled at her and grabbed Bebe's hand. He squeezed it comfortingly.

"You did this?!" He shouted at the Red head. She flipped her hair and adopted an innocent expression. Kyle was ready to kill her, no matter what the excuse was.

"Hey, I was just trying to _help_ Bebe break the news to you, Kyle; just so you know, she's pregnant." Rebecca said, laughing. "I never thought a slut like her would ever go for a pussy like you, seeing as she could have any guy she wanted."

Kyle's eyes widened. She _was_ pregnant! Stan was right.

Bebe leaned down, hiding her face. She looked away from Kyle. She was so ashamed. Her beautiful, curly hair hid her face well; Kyle squeezed her hand again.

"Rebecca!"

By now it seemed as though the whole school was crowded around Bebe, Kyle, and Rebecca. So when a distinct voice shouted Rebecca's name, they hardly noticed until the girl who said it emerged from the crowed.

Lizzy looked so angry that most people there thought that her head would explode. She walked up to her best friend, Rebecca, and pointed harshly at her chest, making Red stumble back.

"You had no right to do this! I always knew you could be a bitch, but this is seriously crossing the line!"

"What line?!" Rebecca shouted. "I would say if anyone crossed the line, it's them!" Red pointed at Kyle and Bebe.

The only thing that was keeping Kyle in line was the touch of Bebe's hand. He watched as the two girls argued, trying to focus on Bebe. He heard her sobbing still, so he brushed his thumb over the skin on her wrist.

"They are in love!" Lizzy took a step toward Rebecca. "You're just mad because you think she fucked Token. I don't know why you liked him anyway! Token is such a pillow biter, don't you know that!? I saw him and Tweek making out outside of the boy's bathroom! He only said he fucked her because he didn't want the other guys to think he was a fucking fag!"

"O-oh god!" Squeaked Tweek from somewhere in the crowd.

Kyle stifled a laugh.

Rebecca's eyes widened for a short period of time before getting hard yet again.

"Nevertheless! She's still a dirty slut! They aren't even dating!" Rebecca cried, still furious, now more at her once best friend than Bebe Stevens.

Kyle found that his anger levels sky rocketed at that statement. He loved Bebe, and he was so tired of this stupid **game**; he was tired of watching other guys flirt with her and ask her out, he was tired of people calling him gay, and he was tired of people not knowing. He took a deep breath and said:

"She is my girlfriend!" Kyle screamed just as Lizzy opened her mouth to say something.

Everyone grew silent. Rebecca, Lizzy, and Bebe all stared at him in awe while some girls within the group of people 'aww'ed.

"Kyle…" Bebe whispered, hiccupping softly. She looked up at him. He was staring at Rebecca, an angry look on his face.

"If you people don't like it, you can all just go _fuck yourselves_!" With that, Kyle dragged his 'girlfriend' threw the crowed which seemed to open up for them both. Rebecca watched, shocked. Then, something hard collided with her cheek and she fell to the ground. She touched her face and felt blood on it, watching as her former friend stormed off, grabbing a hold of Kenny on her way.

"What a bitch. Plus, seriously, _where_ are the teachers in this school?"

* * *

Kyle opened the back door of the school that lead to the foot ball field. He looked around, making sure no one was there, and upon discovering that it was completely deserted, he relaxed. It was only then that Bebe's hand slipped from his own. Kyle turned around, missing her contact.

Bebe was staring at him. Her blue eyes glistened in the sun as she broke into another sob and fell against Kyle's welcoming chest. Kyle clutched her close and smelled hear hair. He kissed her forehead and started to wipe away her tears.

"I'm so sorry!" She whimpered, tears still streaming from her eyes. Kyle chuckled lightly in her face, still holding her protectively. "Don't laugh at me." Bebe hit him playfully while half of her was serious and half of her was kidding.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I don't care if they know we had sex…" Kyle said, truthfully. "In fact I'm glad that they know. But…" Kyle placed his hand on her flat stomach, causing Bebe so yelp softly. He petted her stomach, lovingly, as if he were caressing a new born kitten. "You should have told me that you were pregnant. I should have been there when you found out. I should be sorry for not even thinking about putting on a condom. I took advantage of you and I take full responsibility for my son." He smiled while saying the last word.

Bebe blinked, letting it all sink in. He smiled, almost looking entertained. "Kyle-"

"Or girl. I mean when we find out-"

"Kyle!" Bebe said louder than before, smiling wider. "I'm not pregnant!" She admitted, giggling. Kyle looked confused for a second.

"Oh…you're not? Than…what was all that?" Kyle asked, feeling a bit let down. Bebe reached up a stroked his hair that was hidden with the same old cap he'd always had. Bebe sighed.

"I thought I was. Wendy took me to Wal-mart and we got some tests." Bebe looked away. "It was negative."

"Well, that's good, right?" Kyle asked her, seeing her disappointment. Bebe nodded.

"Of course it is." Bebe said, a smile coming onto her face. "But I'm going to have kids as soon as I can. I was really getting excited about him…but I know I should wait until I'm married."

Kyle nodded and released her from his embrace. "So," Bebe started. "…did you really mean what you said? I mean about the girlfriend thing. Is that your way of asking me out?" She asked with a glimmer of hope in her voice.

"I'm only asking if you want me to." Kyle said, glancing away.

"I want you to." Bebe said openly. Kyle grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in, pressing his lips to hers.

Bebe felt herself get weak at the knees. This was it. They were finally together.

Their kiss was softer than any Bebe had ever received. His lips held hers tenderly, his tongue only teasing her, never being shoved down her throat. He held her arms, showing a need for her as he clung to her arms.

Kyle's lips pulled away and she opened her mouth, following his movements, skillfully slipping her tongue into his mouth. Kyle smiled into the kiss and Bebe began to laugh softly. She liked his lips hungrily.

Kyle parted from her lips and showed his beautiful teeth as his lips curled. He leaned down and laid butterfly kisses on her neck. Bebe giggled and put her arms around him.

"Kyle…you're my baby." She mewed.

Kyle inhaled deeply. "Bebe…"

"Ah, love lifts us up were we belong…."

Kyle and Bebe froze in their traces, looking over at the bleachers. There sat non-other than Stan Marsh. He had a cigarette in his mouth and was dressed rather darkly. Kyle raised a brow.

"Stan. What the fuck?" Kyle asked, placing his hand on his forehead. "How long have you been here?"

"An eternity, my friend," Stan said before taking a long drag of his fag. "An eternity." Stan blinked and leaned his head back. "Or at least long enough to know that you guys are so weird together."

* * *

_Kyle breathed deeply as he hovered over Bebe; his heart raced as he looked into her eyes. She reached up and brushed her hand on his cheek. She was so beautiful._

_He was still inside of her even though neither of them had the energy to do it again. He simply didn't want to break their connection. Kyle slowly shifted over so that they were on their sides, but he didn't have to pull out of her. Bebe smiled as Kyle reached over and stroked her curls._

"_Tell me that you love me." Bebe whispered. Kyle leaned in, his lips barley against hers. _

"_I'll always love you."_

_He kissed her._


	2. This Is How I Was Made To Feel

"I'm in love with you."

Bebe's eyes widened to the point that they resembled two moons, full and shinning.

_I'm in love with you._

_Really?_

Why did Kyle have to say something so foolish; what they had was perfect the way it was and he totally messed it up! Nothing would be the same after this. Feelings weren't supposed to be part of their agreement. This was purely a physical pleasure agreement between friends. That's all it was.

Still, there Kyle was gazing upon her, hopeful and barren, his feelings scattered across the table, messy and undefined. He hovered over Bebe, his violet eyes searching within the depths of her blue orbs for an answer. He was looking for anything to tell him she loved him too.

Bebe panicked. She couldn't tell him she loved him. No, she wasn't ready yet. She never asked herself if she loved him, he was always just her friend with benefits, not her boyfriend. Kyle couldn't be that to her, could he?

_Damnit Kyle… _

The blond took a deep breath and reached up to caress Kyle's flushed cheeks with both hands. She knew that she was red as a tomato and, more importantly, _half naked. _They were well on their way and this was no time to back down because of Kyle saying the wrong thing at the wrong time.

"Kiss me." Bebe whispered hoarsely in a voice that she hardly recognized as her own. She prayed desperately for Kyle to accept it as an answer for now and not harm the moment anymore.

Even though it wasn't exactly want he wanted to hear, Kyle obliged to her plea. The Jewish boy couldn't deny her anything. He lowered himself and kissed her lips with his own, his elbows against the mattress for support.

Bebe felt her heart beat faster; had he always kissed her like this?

Kyle's tongue slipped between her lips much more timidly than usual, as if he was kissing her for the first time, and Bebe couldn't help but smile. Bebe's eyes fluttered shut and she melted against him, a spark shooting down from her lips to her toes. His mouth was hot and hungry on hers and yet he tenderly sucked and probed rather than eating her face.

In a languid motion, Bebe moved her right hand to Kyle's unruly locks and her left down his torso until she got to his pant's zipper. Bebe felt her heart skip a beat when she felt the swelled muscle that hid beneath the fabric of Kyle's jeans. Her hand trembled while she brought the zipper down and eventually unbuttoned his pants. All the while Bebe could tell Kyle had been struggling to breath, and when he finally broke away from the kiss, his breathing was heavy and harsh as he gazed upon her, only slightly surprised at her boldness but still taken aback.

"I-I…want these off." Bebe said in that same unfamiliar voice as before, as if her demands weren't clear already. Kyle hurriedly struggled to relieve himself of the restriction of his jeans. However, it was somewhat difficult because he, for whatever reason, would not remove his eyes from the young beauty bellow him. Kyle propped himself up on his knees and finally got his pants off of his legs and on to the floor when Bebe's hands were on his hips, resting on the elastic of his boxer briefs. She was sitting up and her chin was level with his belly button; meanwhile, her eyes were gazing at something else.

"I want these off too." Bebe said, referring to his underwear. Kyle took a hard gulp as his hands traveled downward, only to have them batted away by Bebe. "I'll do it."

Kyle almost lost it and he yanked his arms up with incredible swiftness, not sure what else to do with them but set them on top of Bebe's shoulders and watch her. He gulped again, harder this time as he desperately tried to will his heart to slow its rapid and erratic thumping.

Nervous, on the edge of suffocation, and extremely curious, Bebe quickly but carefully lowered his boxer briefs down until, in the blink of an eye, Kyle's member sprang forth, free from its tight confinements. Kyle suddenly let out a deep groan from the back of his throat and Bebe jumped, not sure if the strange sound had actually come from her lover.

"Did I hurt you?" She asked, worried. Kyle turned the color of a beat as she looked up at him. He couldn't seem to hold eye contact with her anymore and he could not find the words, so he simply shook his head. Bebe let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding before going back to work getting his underwear down.

Once Kyle's boxer briefs were too his knees, Bebe set her sights back on something much more interesting. As far as looks, it wasn't very _beautiful_, to say the least; still her core throbbed as she looked at it. The head was a deep purple, almost the color of a bruise. In fact it looked angry. Bebe smirked at the thought.

Bebe could hear Kyle's breathing and she could feel him watching her, desperate to know what she would do next. "I'm going to touch it." She announced, as if Kyle had actually asked. Bebe looked up at Kyle, smiled, and took the shaft in her hands. Kyle's breath caught in his throat.

"Ng…" He choked out. Her fingers, her palms, her skin, touching him, _there_, was all so amazing. He felt himself twitch in her hands and he bit his lip hard while watching Bebe smiling up at him, his member in her hands. Oh she knew what she was doing to him, how cruel of her. "S-shit…" Kyle cursed, his teeth unable to stop the words when a clear liquid spilling from his member.

Bebe moved her hands over the sensitive organ a few slow times before asking innocently, "Is this okay?" sincere in her concern, but quite sure she was doing a good job.

"Y-yes…" Kyle said painfully, watching Bebe out of one eye, his breath coming out in small gasps.

Bebe's breathing was none too steady either, what with Kyle moaning and writhing by her hands. It surprised her how good if felt to please him in such a manner. She was holding him and he was hot and throbbing and so _real._ Soon the dampness of her panties as getting unbearable and she had to squeeze her thighs together to sooth the burning.

The blonde girl new it would take more then her hands to finish Kyle. Bebe had heard girls talk about what guys liked. Though the thought wasn't very appealing, she leaned down and, before she even got to his errection, Kyle's breath hitched.

Then her lips were on him, lavishing his hard organ with open mouth kisses at first before she moved to the slick, cut end and opened her plush lips, the warmth of her mouth enveloping the head. Her tongue quickly came out and circled the tip repeatedly.

In the blink of an eye, Bebe was thrown back. Before she could even begin her next move, Kyle had her pinned back against the bad, his body slick against hers, and she could feel what she had just had in her hands pressed hard against her stomach. She gasped as Kyle's lips ravished hers, the kiss nothing like the one they had shared before. This one was wet, lustful, and pressing down on her harshly.

Kyle pulled his head up to stare at her. Bebe parted her lips slightly, noticing his eyes were darker than usual and that his chest was heaving, but still he looked shocked and somewhat afraid, as if he himself was surprised at his actions. "I don't want to cum yet…" Kyle explained himself quickly. Bebe nodded and took a deep breath, her heart slamming against her ribs.

Bebe pushed his last article of clothing the rest of the way down his legs and off the bed. After doing so, he made quick work of the sweat pants that still remained on her legs.

Kyle kissed Bebe repeatedly anywhere he could reach: her cheeks, her forehead, her lips, her neck, her chest.

He placed his hands on her breasts and ran his fingers around the sensitive nubs there. Bebe watched intently, noticing how he was blushing deeply and how his movements were cautious. He was still Kyle under there…She had to reminded herself that it was Kyle who was licking on her nipple. It was Kyle who was _biting_ her. Kyle was the one making her unbelievably wet and driving her crazy with his every move. Oh, and now her skin was on fire and his hands were even hotter then her, his fingertips scorching her skin.

Bebe couldn't stop herself from gripping the sheets harder and arching her back eagerly towards him. Kyle ran his tongue down the valley between her breasts before going to her left breast and biting down lightly on the pert flesh there. Bebe pulled in a shaking breath and her knuckles were turning white. Kyle exhaled against her and looked up, seeing teeth marks on her skin.

"B-Bebe I'm sorry I mean…I didn't mean to…are you okay…?"

Bebe leaned her head back and let out a soft grunt of approval, nodding her head quickly. The boy licked his lips and looked back at Bebe's swollen mountain of flesh. He lowered back to her and took the pink nub in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it cautiously. When Bebe moaned out and flexed against the mattress, Kyle took it as a good sign. He took the tip between his teeth and ran his tongue over it several times. He'd seen her without her shirt before, but now she was bare before him, exposed and out of breath. If was completely different.

It was also so much more amazing.

After Kyle had succeeded in making Bebe's breasts red with love bites he got to his knees again and held her thighs up so that her legs were resting on him, spread far apart. Bebe found she could do nothing but shut her eyes with embarrassment as Kyle took hold of her striped boy short panties, pull them off, and throw them over his shoulder in an instant.

"Look at me." The boy demanded.

Bebe wasn't sure what came over her, but her hands shot from her eyes. Kyle was panting, his cheeks obviously stained with pink, and his eyes were looking into hers. The boy settled over her, nudging her legs apart as he did and settling between them.

Bebe wrapped her arms around him quickly and buried her face into his neck, much like Kyle had done to her previously.

"Do you want this?"

"I want this..."

"…If I start, I won't be able to stop."

"Go slow at first."

"Because you know if you do this, it's done, your first-"

"Now, Kyle."

With that, it was done. He had plunged inside, unable to hold out any longer, pushing in deeper and deeper in until he was engulfed in her.

They both looked like landed fish, mouths gasping. Bebe shut her eyes and clung to Kyle harder. He was stretching her and honestly it was agonizing at first, but over a few moments the pain dulled. Bebe wrapped her legs around Kyle once she was sure the pain was gone. She never really thought about how big Kyle was until now when he was squeezed deeply in her, barely able to fit.

Kyle on the other hand had to restrain himself from climaxing right then and there. She was hot, soaking wet, tight and flexing around him with incredible pressure. "A-are you o-okay?" He was finally able to ask. Bebe nodded slowly.

"Y-yeah you can…uh-s-start moving…" She breathed in his ear, and Kyle took a moment to kiss her lips softly. Then, he moved out slowly before he pushed back in faster than he intended. Bebe threw her head back and made a sound that could be likened to a whimper. Kyle continued, biting his lip to silence his groans.

"O-hh!" Bebe squeaked. Kyle knitted his eyebrows together and gasped Bebe's name. He rested his forehead on Bebe's. Then, he started to pump her in and out of her faster, his body moving in tune with Bebe's. Kyle snaked his arms under her, hands hot and shaking, pressing her body flush against his.

She was everywhere.

Ah...ahh!" Bebe panted against his ear. Kyle knew he was close to exploding. It was nearly surreal; he was inside her. They were technically one person now. They were the closest they could ever be.

Bebe was_ his_.

"Bebe!" He shouted without restraint, not caring weather the neighbors heard. She was clenching around him and Kyle was loosing rhythm now, unable to think about anything else but Bebe around him, her body covered with a fine sheen on sweat.

"_Hey Kyle did you have a nice summer vacation?"_

She was trembling against him, naked and warm, begging him. Her arms were clinging to him, her nails digging into his back, her body near convulsions. She was kissing him and throwing her head back and moaning incoherently. Meanwhile, he was slamming into her mercilessly. I felt unlike anything he'd ever experienced.

"_My mommy got me a new puppy last week, Kyle! Come over, I want to show him to you."_

"Faster, Kyle, please! F-faster!" She was pleading with him now, begging for him to make her cum. She was being fed off his very movement. This girl was with him, and she had only ever been with him, and she was his, only his. It made him feel like a _man_.

"Don't stop!"

"_Kyle, I want you to be my valentine."_

"Kyle!" Bebe's thrashed and squeezed around Kyle harder than ever, her head going back too hide in his shoulder. "I'm cuming!" She screamed in a high pitched voice.

"_Kyle..."_

"Kyle!"

That was all he needed to send him over the edge.

_This is how I was made to feel…_


End file.
